elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcella Guinto
|Alias = |Title(s) = |Epithet = |Gender = Female |Race = Siren |Age = |Born = ♓ March 20 |Died = |Birthplace = |Height = 1,76cm |Weight = |Blood type = |Eyes = Gold |Hair = Blonde |Skin = Black/dark gray |Weapon = |Affiliation = |Previous Affiliation = |Department = |Previous Department = |Profession = |Previous Profession = |Position = |Previous Position = |Partner = |Previous Partner = |Base of Operations = |Status = Deceased |Relatives = |Education = |Bounty = |Hobbies = |Values = |Likes = |Dislikes = |Song = |Debut = |Appearances =Fight Your Friends |Japanese Voice = |English Voice = }} was a hunter and could be seen as the main antagonist of Fight Your Friends. She remains unseen for most of the story, only being mentioned and appearing in flashbacks, until her final moments at the ending when she commits suicide. Appearance Standing 1,76cm tall with a perpetual frowning face, Marcella was a Black Dragonfish siren whom strangers sometimes perceived as unfriendly or scary-looking. While she did convey her emotions through facial expressions, those were often anger, sorrow or shock. She rarely let out a genuine smile or laugh around others, only doing so superficially or among her friends. Marcella had a pitch black skin, appearing dark gray at times, pointed teeth and overall an appearance others considered dark and cool. She had black sclera and eyes that appeared golden yellow or orange at times. She had platinum blonde body hair, long and voluminous eyelashes and short eyebrows, which resembled dots. Her hair was very short, barely reaching her chin, and kept in a messy fashion, with a straight fringe. Her gills appeared as red and blue in color, and her ears appeared as black fins with pointed tips. Marcella wore colorful reminder rings on her fingers and wrists because of her forgetful nature, but said rings were actually black and white and not colorful. In fact, she was not one to wear bright colors, although she did have an affinity for orange and yellow, as well as phosphorescent, glow-in-the-dark objects, such as shoes, toys, paint and accessories. Personality While at first she appeared as a cranky yet energetic and lighthearted young woman, Marcella was an incredibly sensitive and emotional person, as well as mentally unstable and depressive. She excessively relied on other people for approval, validation and attention, and felt unloved and unneeded while in life. Marcella was a person who pitied herself and sought the sympathy of others. While she did want attention, she did not look for it, instead keeping her issues to herself and denying any other feelings that she considered disturbing in nature. She often felt hopeless, losing pleasure in life, and suffered from intense depression and anxiousness. As a person who could not maintain friendships, Marcella often overinterpreted and overanalyzed her friends' actions and overall attitude as forms of being cold and distant towards her, regardless of their actual intentions or whether she was right or not, to the point of paranoia. She attributed errors and viewed their actions as reflections of their characters, overlooking the situations, demands or stress influencing their actions, and assuming they were uncaring. She also would distance herself from others, sometimes her reasoning based on above speculations, but, on the other hand, she could not deal with others distancing themselves from her, making her feel rejected, even if it was a natural outcome due to their lack of communication. She had poor ability to solve problems and poor impulse control, often acting without thinking and regretting it. However, Marcella had other sides to her as well. She was very festive and enjoyed parties, usually being the one to suggest them, and she liked to drink alcohol, sing and dance. She had the habit of making jokes with a poker face or delivering funny remarks at the face of danger with a frown, even if she was not sad or angry at all. When others would ask her whether she was serious about her jokes or not, she would reply she was "always serious". Despite the fact Marcella herself felt unwanted by others, the people around her genuinely enjoyed her presence and her humor. Even when she would distance herself and disappear for days, they would miss her and show concern over her wellbeing. Interests Marcella was bisexual aromantic. Story She later commits suicide by firing a gun at her own head. Weapons and Abilities Others Background & Symbolism Marcella is an Italian name, the feminine version of Marcello, meaning "warlike", "martial", and "strong", as well as "young warrior", which is both fitting and ironic, as Marcella was a fine and ferocious fighter, but weak emotionally. It is also the name of a saint known for founding monasticism and leading a life of abstinence after the death of her husband, paralleling Marcella's own reclusion and abandon of her previous life and relationships, specially after the death of her friend. Guinto is rumored to be a metathesized spelling of Italian Giunto, a variant of Giunta, short form of the personal name Bonag(g)iunta, literally "good addition", a name commonly given in the late Middle Ages to a long-awaited or much-desired son. It references the concern and affection felt by the people around and her family Marcella, despite the fact she thinks otherwise. It is also a native Tagalog name in the Philippines, meaning "gold", matching her eye color. Trivia *Marcella's birthday falls on International Day of Happiness. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fight Your Friends characters Category:Sirens Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Asexuals Category:Aromantics Category:Suicide Category:Characters with depression Category:Deaths by suicide